Chrono's Moonlight Shadow
by Bloody Sword Alchemist
Summary: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. a song fic using the song Moonlight Shadow by Groove Coverage. It's my first song fic, so it's probably crap. oh well. review, please.


**Chrono's Moonlight Shadow**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade or Moonlight Shadow.

**A/N:** This is a kind of sad one-shot that I wrote. It's a song fic to the song 'Moonlight Shadow' by Groove Coverage. I don't know why I wrote it. It's my first attempt at a song fic, so I don't know how good it is. Any recommendations would be nice. Also, I don't know if any of the facts/opinions/personalities are wrong in here, so if there is I would appreciate it if someone would correct me. I tried to make it as sad as possible, but I don't know how well that worked. I hope you like it!

_--------_

_The last that ever she saw him,_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

_He passed on worried and warning, _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

Rosette dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Her whole body shook as she looked down on the bloody figure that lay stretched out before her.

"Chrono…Chrono…" She tried to call out to him, but her voice was choked. The figured opened his crimson eyes, matching the color that covered the side of his face.

"I'm…fine…" he gasped, every breath an effort. "It's nothing…to worry…about…" Rosette moaned softly.

"Yes it's something to worry about!" she hiccuped. "Look at you, you're—"

"You shouldn't…worry. Look…around you. You…still need…to…fight…you…need to…" He stopped and coughed, a trickle of red liquid spilling from the corner of his mouth.

_Lost in a riddle last Saturday night, _

_Far away on the other side._

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight _

_And she couldn't find how to push through. _

"Aion…said something…I can't…remember…what…it was like…a puzzle." He took ragged gasping breaths, fighting to get air past his shattered ribs and the blood that was slowly filling his lungs.

"S-stop talking," said Rosette, trying to calm the agitated demon. "We can t-take care of that lousy, n-no good—"

"It's not that…simple, Rosette." Red eyes glazed with pain stared up into her own. "He's…planning something…he told…me a riddle…of some…kind. About…what he…was going…to…do. But…I can't rem…remember…" A bolt of energy flew over Rosette's head and she ducked down, covering Chrono's shredded body with her own. When she sat up again, she found his blood was staining her dress.

"You…see?" he rasped. "There's still…a battle to…be fought…people…to be…saved. Stop worrying…about…me…"

_The trees that whisper in the evening, _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

_Sing a song of sorrow and grieving, _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

Rosette looked around her at the forest. Every tree was stained with the light from the demon's energy attacks, making the trees look as if they too were shedding blood. She felt as if she was in a spot light; the full moon above them cast a silvery white light through a gap in the clouds, illuminating her and her demon comrade. Someone came up behind her and she found Azmaria there, her white dress stained red and her eyes frightened. She was humming to herself, a sad yet comforting tune. She stopped when she saw Chrono. Eyes wide with shock, she knelt down beside him, opposite Rosette. Seeing the worry and agitation in his eyes, she picked up the tune again. Soon her clear voice spilled from her lips like water from a stream. The notes were soft, gentle; but the words betrayed another meaning. Words echoing the pain and sadness of a battlefield, such as the one they now kneeled on, crouched on the blood stained ground.

_All she saw was the silhouette of a gun,_

_Far away on the other side. _

_He was shot six times by a man on the run, _

_And she couldn't find how to push through. _

Chrono calmed at the sound of Azmaria's soothing song. His breath rasped harshly in his chest and blood spilled from his numerous wounds. Also listening to Azmaria's song, Rosette's thoughts drifted. Back to when this battle had just started…

The demons had appeared out of nowhere, forcing the cars to skid to a stop. Members of the Order of Magdalen leapt out of the cars and began firing rapid rounds at the demons. Rosette had turned to Chrono.

"You can help us," she said. "If I release the seal, you can use your power to help us." Chrono had started to protest when a bolt of power from one of the demons had scorched the air between them. Rosette snapped the seal open and Chrono felt power stream into his body. After a flash of light passed in front of his eyes, Chrono found himself towering over Rosette, wings stretched out behind him.

"Now go!" Rosette said, waving her hand towards the advancing demons. At first the Order turned their guns on him before they saw Rosette beside him. Rosette readied her own gun despite the trembling weakness that racked her body as her life was drained into the clock to Chrono. Chrono stood in front of the ranks of gunmen and charged at the on coming demons. It was a pulsing chaotic dance of demons and humans, filling the air with screams, gunfire, and bolts of electricity. Rosette didn't knows how much time passed until there was a blinding flash of yellow light, brighter than the others, that tore through the ranks of the Order. A small shadow in comparison could be seen in front of all the gunmen, shielding as many people as possible. But as the light grew brighter still, the figure was completely enveloped in light. As the light faded, Rosette looked up and saw a lone demon go sailing back through the air, splintered bolts of energy piercing through his body. Blood was visible as it arched through the air, shimmering against the night sky. Rosette screamed the demon's name, dropping her gun and running forward as the demon's body hit the ground with an awful cracking noise, it's wings crumpling beneath it. Chrono had fallen.

_I stay, I pray _

_I see you in heaven far away. _

_I stay, I pray _

_I see you in heaven one day._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of the battle, Rosette looked down at Chrono again. His eyes were duller than before and his breath was catching in his throat.

"Ros…ette…" he murmured. Rosette wiped fresh tears from her eyes.

"Chrono?" The demon drew a ragged breath.

"I'm…sorry…" he whispered. "I h-have…to leave." Tears poured from Rosette's eyes again.

"Don't s-say that," she said. "C'mon Chrono, stay with m-me!"

"R-Ro…sette…can…d-demons…go t-to…heaven?"

_Four a.m. in the morning, _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow. _

_I watched your vision forming, _

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow._

Rosette collapsed onto Chrono's arm, sobs racking her body. Azmaria's choked cries barely reached Rosette's ears. She felt Chrono's arm move slightly beneath her head and she looked up. There was a small smile on Chrono's lips. He raised one trembling hand and wiped a tear off her cheek. He looked at the tear on his finger for a moment before letting his hand fall back down into a pool of his own blood. Rosette looked up at the sky as if seeking comfort, only to be greeted by the cold light of dawn just barely showing over the horizon. Azmaria crept over beside Rosette and leaned against her. Rosette wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder, just like she used to do to Joshua when he had nightmares. Only this nightmare was real…

"Chrono?" Azmaria's clear, trembling voice made Chrono turn his head, his dull red eyes questioning. "I think—that you will…be allowed in heaven," she whispered falteringly. Chrono turned his eyes up to look at the sky, just as Rosette had.

"I…wonder…w-what he…heaven is…like," he breathed. Rosette could almost see images in Chrono's dark eyes; images of a place so full if hope it was difficult to grasp. Images of a place where everyone accepted everyone else with open arms, not caring who they were or what they had done. Images of a place where even he, a Sinner that was cast out of even the demon society, would be welcomed.

_Stars roll slowly in a silvery night, _

_Far away on the other side._

_Will you come to talk to me this night _

_But she couldn't find how to push through_

Rosette brushed a strand of Chrono's hair out of his face and saw no pain in his eyes. Only hope and reassurance. His face was pale and his eyes held almost no life in them. The fading stars in the midnight blue sky were reflected brightly in his eyes and seemed to add a fake life to them.

"Chrono…" said Rosette, pleading now. "Please…don't leave…you can't. You can't!" There was no response from the bloody demon. "Chrono…? Come on…tell me how—how I have t-to keep fighting. Please…tell m-me…tell me…something! _Say something!_" Again there was no response. Azmaria let out a wail and wrapped both arms around Rosette, sobbing into the collar of her dress. Rosette's arm fell away from Azmaria in shock. The small smile on Chrono's lips was frozen in place and his eyes were devoid of even the star's fake life. No breath stirred his shattered chest.

_I stay, I pray _

_I see you in heaven far away. _

_I stay, I pray _

_I see you in heaven one day… _

--------

For those of you who are either clueless or just plain stupid, I will say it up front: Chrono just died. T.T I find that somewhat depressing…and I'm the one who wrote it. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I tried to make the story match the verses as much as possible, but still. I don't know…just please review. I want to know how well I do when I write song fics. This is a one shot and their won't be a sequel unless I decide to do more Chrono song fics. Hope you liked it!


End file.
